worldofaventusfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Terminology
Frequently Used Terms NPC An NPC, or non-player character, is a character that is played by a moderator. They cannot be controlled by players, though they can be killed. There are two types of NPCs: recurring, and temporary. A recurring NPC is one that plays a regular role in the plot. They might be an important figure, or simply a character that comes up often in RP - a tavernkeep, for example, or a beggar that's always on the street. All recurring NPCs will be listed on this wiki. A temporary NPC is invented by a mod for one-time use. They might serve only a small purpose, such as to push a PC into conflict or move the plot forward. If a temporary NPC is well-liked, he might be used again in another situation; multiple uses of a temporary NPC cause him to become a recurring NPC. PC A PC or player character is, predictably, any character that is controlled by a player. See Character Creation for more information on how to make a PC. Mod PC A Mod PC is a player character that belongs to a moderator and is part of the main plot of the game. They will function as an NPC, but will enter into RP with players far more often than a typical NPC. A mod playing a Mod PC can moderate a thread and play the character at the same time. Sometimes mods will play their PCs and ask other moderators to moderate their actions, even though they are allowed to self-moderate. (It's more fun this way.) Mini 'Mini' is a term that describes either a throwaway NPC or an NPC that is recurring, but not vital to the game's main plot or of particular importance to the moderator who plays him/her. IC IC means In Character, or from your character's point of view. When you are IC, you are roleplaying. Please remain IC in the roleplay section of the forums. When you are OOC, please put your comments in brackets like this: ((___)) OOC OOC means Out Of Character, or writing from your point of view. When you are OOC, you are not roleplaying. When writing in an RP forum such as "Invitica", please put your OOC comments in brackets like this: ((___)) This is not necessary for the "OOC" or the "Announcements" section of the board. Greenshirt A greenshirt is a minor NPC that you control. These NPCs must not affect the plot in any significant way, but may be added for flavor. See greenshirt for rules and further information. Redshirt A redshirt is a type of throwaway NPC that exists solely to be killed. While this may seem cruel, redshirts play an important role in RP. Obviously, we want as few player characters to be killed as possible, but many situations are not realistic without any death whatsoever - for example, a large fire, a riot, etc. A redshirt is a one-time NPC that is killed in the course of a roleplay scenario. This adds some shock value to the situation and makes it feel more dangerous. However, just because a redshirt is easily killed doesn't mean you can assume to kill one without moderator control. You won't always know if an NPC is a redshirt until after they are killed. Purpleshirt A purpleshirt is what we call a villain who exists purely to be vanquished by players. They are the closest thing to random encounters that we have in the game. Sometimes purpleshirts can be defeated by a fight, but many times players will have to band together and use their wits to defeat purpleshirts. Even though they are sometimes difficult to kill, purpleshirts are not usually important enough to impact the main storyline, but can be important to players' individual stories. Purpleshirts are different from redshirts in that they are not easily killed or defeated and are not inconsequential or anonymous. Throwaway NPC A throwaway NPC is a one-time-use NPC created by a mod to fill a role in a roleplay scenario. They could be passersby or bystanders, fellow customers in a shop, or any other small-time character that will never be seen or heard from again. Basically, they are strangers, random people that your character is not expected to know or remember. Typically, throwaway NPCs don't have names or defined characteristics, though they might if a moderator is feeling creative. To avoid giving a moderator a headache, don't assume that throwaway NPCs have complex personalities or backstories. You don't need to engage them in conversation or get them to join your club. The mod, in all likelihood, does not have any intention of keeping the throwaway NPC around for longer than the one thread. However, if a throwaway NPC is very popular, they might become permanent. Threadjacking Threadjacking is when someone enters a thread and tries to steer the plot away from whatever plot the OP set up. This has both good, and bad, uses. Sometimes Open threads don't have a decided plot, so it's okay to threadjack by introducing a conflict, story point or a bit of drama. In these situations, the OP would appear uncertain about where the thread was going, or have no conflict whatsoever. In other situations, this is a very bad habit. If a thread clearly has a plot already, don't threadjack it unless other players involved in the thread are all OK with it. If a Public thread's plot is about two people's interactions, for example, you should stick to their plot - only participate as a bystander, or, if you must introduce conflict, do so with respect to their storyline. Don't try to force your own. Canon Canon is a term meaning "official" when used in the context of a fictional universe. If a work is "canon" it means it is in keeping with the current Thorns universe (or "Thorniverse"). To be canon, a work or post has to adhere to all world laws, culture and accepted facts; it must be free of anachronisms or outside references, and it has to make logical sense within the world. Typically speaking, all posts on the Thorns RP forum are to be considered canon. Decanonizing If a post is considered non-canon for any reason, the author will be notified and the post will be redacted by a moderator. If a thread is not considered canon for one reason or another, it will be "decanonized" and moved to the Non-Canon forum. This means that nothing that occurred in the thread really happened. If players wish to edit their thread to make it canon once more, they may do so, and fully edited threads can be moved back into a canon forum once they line up with game canon. Retcon A retcon (retroactive continuity) is the deliberate changing of established facts in the game world. Retcons can be useful for fixing significant flaws in the game's storyline. If a retcon is necessary, it will be announced on the game boards and explained; then a "reality shift" will take place, wherein the fact in question is retconned and everyone automatically accepts the changed reality as though it were always true. Retcons can also be used to add things to the game that were not previously there; it is a player's responsibility to accept these additions as canon. Cliché A cliché is a commonly used theme, usually found in character backstories or roleplay. See cliché for a rundown on common clichés and how to avoid them. God-modding God-modding is when a player tries to control the outcomes of situations without consulting a moderator. They might god-mod to defeat a character, or accomplish something they normally wouldn't be able to. God-modding is disruptive to roleplay and story continuity, and is really annoying. Since this game is moderated, god-modding is clearly not acceptable behavior, and any player who is doing it will be asked to stop. If a player is caught god-modding several times they will receive a temporary ban. The only situation in which god-modding is acceptable is during a pre-determined fight, and only with the permission of all involved players. In this situation, players may god-mod the other players, but they still cannot control the actions of NPCs. EOT End of Thread. Posted when the conclusion of a thread is not already mutually agreed upon, usually in the form of the question "EOT?" SFSP Sorry for Short Post. It's not always possible or wise to write a long post, so this lets your RP partner know that you don't mean to be lazy. FTB Fade to Black. This is a common roleplay workaround for sexual content. It can be applied whenever players are uncomfortable roleplaying sexual scenes, if a minor player is involved, or if you simply don't feel like making a side thread. To announce a fade to black, just make an OOC note in your thread. CPM Chat Private Message. This term is used to distinguish from the PMs we use in the forum. Author Voice The Author Voice refers to the tone in which you narrate your posts while in character. Although you are writing from a third person limited point of view, your voice will inevitably come through. You might write your character's innermost thoughts and their unspoken reactions to news, and you might even let them narrate for a while, but in the end your voice is the one in charge. Ideally an Author Voice should be unbiased, and be able to view a character objectively with all their faults. It is obvious when the Author Voice feels their character is right and justified in everything they do; it is equally obvious when they are able to call their character on their mistakes, flaws and foibles. The latter is usually more comfortable to read, as it does not run the risk of alienating readers who do not agree with the character. Earth Lens An Earth Lens is what you're using when you hold the world of Vita up to Earth standards. For example, on the subject of racism, you might personally condemn the galdori people as horrible and immoral if you view it through the Earth Lens, because racism is a Very Very Bad Thing, and considered a relic of our tragic amoral past, something we can consciously avoid. But on Vita, it is so ingrained into society that most people do not have the option of "opting out" of being racist. It's simply not something that would occur to them. Using an Earth Lens might lead you to mistaken conclusions about the world of Vita. Try to see things through a Vita Lens; put yourself in the shoes of someone who has grown up in this world. Plot Tinder Open threads can be "firestarters" - a way to get plots rolling. They might not have any storyline of their own, but they can be used to get characters to meet and potentially take charge of the story. They typically take place in a public area where different characters are likely to bump into each other; they might center around an event or attraction, or they might be completely plotless. Admins, mods and officers tend to make these kinds of threads to encourage new character interaction, but players are welcome (and encouraged) to make threads like this too. Cheaty Cheaty is an adjective that means something which seems like cheating even if it is not technically breaking any rules. For example, not mentioning the dagger your character has gripped behind his back in any post leading up to the one in which you stab somebody is cheaty. It's technically kosher, according to our bylaws. Uncool Move Uncool Moves are underhanded or somewhat unfair roleplay decisions committed by players against other players. They are categorized by being technically within the limits of the rules and canon, but nevertheless they seem sneaky and somehow like cheating. Often these roleplay decisions result in a perceived loss for the victim and a perceived gain for the perpetrator. An example of an uncool move: Julie and Derrick (two human characters) are in a thread together. Julie has never met Derrick, and doesn't know that he is an immoral lout who would do anything to get his way. He gives no outward (IC or OOC) hints that he means Julie harm, and they have a nice drink together. Derrick drops something on the floor and Julie bends to pick it up. Suddenly, Derrick whips out a concealed dagger and stabs at Julie. Technically, all of the above is legal; someone planning on attempted murder need not reveal beforehand in the thread that they intend to attempt anything. However, it is uncool. It is always polite to confer with another player beforehand if you intend to cause their character serious harm. While there is technically nothing a moderator can do to punish the uncool player in this situation, we will sympathize with the victims of uncool moves and will usually try to help out if possible.